Trick-or-Treat
by GeminiMab
Summary: Just a fun little short on what happens with Natsu, Lucy, and Happy one Halloween! Little humor, little friendship, little romance, and a lot of blushing! (I DO NOT OWN FT)


**So this is just a lil holiday short I had to write! Anyone that had read through my prior work "Nightmares" might remember that I was going to make my daughter Charle for Halloween. Well I did! **

**As I had said then I'd make her pic the cover art pic for a story. So that's how this lil tid-bit came out. Hope you enjoy! **

* * *

"Trick-or-treat!" yelled both Natsu and Happy as they burst into Lucy's apartment like they owned it. Given the amount of time they spent there, all three almost felt like they did.

Lucy, for her part, jumped slightly in her seat at her desk before groaning, "What are you two doing here?" As she turned to confront the trespassers she had to suppress her laughter. Natsu was dressed normally but had a pair of paper mache horns, that he had decided to make in her apartment a few days prior of course, strapped to his head and cardboard wings tied to his back. Happy on the other hand looked like a failed school mascot with his tuna costume, that he begged Virgo to help him with, on.

"It's Halloween Lucy!" Happy cheered.

"So?" Lucy asked as she glared at the pair standing in the middle of her apartment.

Natsu smiled replying, "Gee Lucy lighten up! Get your costume on and let's go!"

The woman quirked a brow at the pair. Rolling her eyes and turning back to her current writing task she grumbled, "I already told you, I've never celebrated this 'holiday' as a child so why start now? Besides I don't have a costume." Picking her pen up she said, "Now if you don't mind I'd like to finish writing this chapter."

"I told you she'd be difficult Natsu!" Happy mocked whispering. "Weirdoes only get weirder on Halloween!"

"Yeh you're right buddy! Good thing we made her a costume too, huh?" Natsu replied also pretending to whisper.

"AYE SIR!"

Sighing deeply, Lucy set her pen down once more and turned her chair to face them. Crossing her arms, she didn't bother to hide her irritation, "Guys I told you I'm not going out. You two can pass out candy at the guild without me."

The boys shared a look before Natsu reached to his trusty scarf and wrapped it around his face leaving only his eyes visible. "We must be swift like the ninja in acquiring our target! NIN-NIN!" He stated holding his fists in front of him closed but for the first two fingers which were sticking straight up.

"AYE NIN-NIN!" Happy replied mimicking the pose.

Once again Lucy raised her brow in question of the two. "Acquiring your target? What are you two goi-" Her question was cut off as she found herself suddenly flung over Natsu's shoulder and being carried down the street having her protest ignored.

"Trick-or-treat!" yelled a trio of children. One was dressed as a butterfly, another a devil, and lastly there was a princess in this particular group.

Lucy smiled at the children, "You guys are so cute! Okay, one for you, and one for you, and one for you!" she squealed dropping candy in each child's bag.

The devil and butterfly took off in a flurry after receiving their treat, but the princess stayed behind eyeing Natsu and Lucy. "What are you two? Demons?" She asked with an air of fright in her voice.

"No way!" Natsu yelled as he slung an arm over Lucy's shoulder, causing her to blush. "We're DRAGONS!" he cheered shooting a small plume of flames out of his mouth to emphasize his point.

The child blinked once before she smiled and stated a simple, "OH!" running off into the night after her companions.

Lucy groaned and attempted to pull herself away from Natsu but it seemed that he was a bit to content to use her as a leaning post. "Where the hell is Happy at? It's his turn to pass candy out."

Natsu smiled at his captive, "He went to go trick-or-treating with Charle and Wendy!"

Lucy pouted to this, "So the two of you kidnapped me to help _both_ of you pass out candy only to have Happy skip out on his responsibility?"

Natsu blinked at her not understanding her irritation. "What's the big deal? It's not like we both left. I'm still here with you! Besides Charle _invited_ him along." Natsu stated with a smirk.

The blush that had subsided returned at Natsu's blunt statement. Sighing once more she looked out to the streets and mumbled, "I guess it's not so bad. At least some one's making progress."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Natsu asked with a confused look on his face.

Blushing further Lucy puffed out her cheeks. She hadn't meant to make a comment like that out loud. Laughing nervously and pulling away from the dragon slayer turned dragon, she rambled, "Huh? Oh, nothing, nothing at all! Just glad he's having fun!" Finding any direction more interesting than the one Natsu occupied she hurried to change the subject. "Anyway, what made you decide that I had to be a dragon too?"

Natsu stared at her for a moment before breaking into a face splitting grin. "We're a team! We're supposed to match!"

Glaring she crossed her arms and deadpanned, "Then why was Happy a fish?"

For his part, Natsu blushed slightly. Looking away and scratching his head, as he shifted his feet uncomfortably, "Dragons eat fish?"

Lucy eyed him suspiciously. Opening her mouth to further prod she was halted as another group of children ran up to them. Smiling she turned to the group and once more distributed candy watching fondly as the children ran off into the night. Turning to search for one of the chairs that Elfman had brought out for them earlier she noticed Natsu staring at her. Frowning at his spaced out gaze she waved her hand at him saying, "Hello? Anyone in there?"

Natsu shook his head for a moment before smiling, "You're being weird. Of course I'm in my own head!"

Rolling her eyes she huffed as she sat down crossing her legs and holding the bowl of candy in Natsu's direction, "Here your turn. And what was with the creepy face?"

Swiping the bowl of candy Natsu turned away from Lucy in hopes she wouldn't notice his blush. "Nothing I was just thinking." He rushed out.

Lucy chuckled under her breath. "Thinking? You? And what, pray tell, would have the Great Salamander lost in thought?"

His already heated face flushed a bit further. "Oi Luce why don't we leave the rest of the candy behind and go get something to eat? I'm starving!" he asked changing the subject.

Face palming and shaking her head she sighed again, "I should have guessed it was about food." Sitting straight once more she smirked, "Won't Erza get mad if we don't actually hand out the rest of the candy?"

Finally regaining control of his face, Natsu turned around smiling, "Say trick-or-treat."

"Why?"

Pouting he whined, "Just say it Luce."

Rolling her eyes she conceded, "Fine. Trick -or-treat."

Smiling wider Natsu handed her the candy. "There now I passed out all the candy to the trick-or-treaters! So let's go!"

"Natsu!" Lucy groaned. Shaking her head and smiling, she once more gave into his antics. "Fine. We'll head back to my place so I can drop this off, grab some jewel and take my 'costume' off."

"Don't worry about it! I'll pay! Let's just go!"

Lucy stood stunned for a moment. "Natsu I look ridiculous. Not to mention I don't want to carry a bowl of candy."

Pouting slightly it was Natsu's turn to sigh. "I'll carry the candy for you weirdo." Grabbing the bowl back before she could protest further or comment once more on her costume, he also grabbed hold of her hand dragging her with him down the street.

Lucy blushed having her hand held. She was used to Natsu dragging her off places but on the occasions he actually took hold of her hand it caused a slight flutter in her heart, this time being no exception.

Laughter filled the air around the pair of 'dragons' that sat in the park. Natsu and Lucy had found a street vender, ordered as much food as they could carry, considering Natsu's appetite, and went to the Magnolia park gazebo where picnic tables were placed. Currently Natsu was on the table demonstrating one of his many training tales from his days with Igneel.

Lucy smiled sadly at Natsu as he made his way off the table to reclaim his seat across from her. "We'll find him some day." She lightly said.

For a moment Natsu's laughter halted as he eyed the woman across from him. Suddenly a bright smile lit up his face, "You bet we will! Then you'll get to see just how awesome he is!"

Lucy blushed a bit at both of their choices in wording. Smiling genuinely once more she reached across the table grasping his hand giving it a light squeeze and saying, "You bet!" Retracting her hand swiftly she stood, "Well it's getting late I should head home."

Standing as well Natsu met her as she rose up. "I'll walk you back."

She eyed him suspiciously, "Oh really? This wouldn't be a ploy to get to have another one of your infamous sleepovers would it be?"

He smiled at her as he took hold of her hand once more, "You're so weird!" was the only answer he offered.

Silence enveloped the pair as they walked. It was when Lucy climbed the edge of the canal that she finally spoke, "Ne Natsu?"

"What's up Luce?" he asked smiling at her.

Lucy blushed slightly and looked back at her feet to make sure she kept her balance, "Tonight was fun. Thank you for forcing me to come along."

Natsu could feel his face heat up slightly but didn't bother to look away. "Anytime Lucy." He said smiling much softer than normal.

Hopping down and heading to her door Lucy giggled saying, "Next year I get to pick our matching costumes." With that she disappeared through her front door giggling at the stunned stupor she had left Natsu in.

It took a moment for the man to process what she had said. When he finally did he noticed she had already disappeared into the confines of her apartment for the night. This had never been a deterrent before and surely never would be. Ignoring the way his face warmed at the thought of what she said he smiled and climbed to her window calling, "Oi, Lucy! Let's have a sleepover!" knowing she wouldn't be mad. After all she had left him holding her trick-or-treat candy and it was only right that he returned it.

* * *

**Well I hope you enjoyed that lil bit of humor fluff :) I hope all those that celebrate this wonderfully fun holiday had lots of fun and scored big on the candy begging! **

**As always keep readin and reviewin!**

**~Gemi**


End file.
